monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Democide
=Monster Hunter Fanon Wiki= The Monster Hunter Fanon Wiki has been here since December 2008, with constant contributions from many people. The information below will help you get acquainted. Getting Adjusted * Keep track of all your edits in Contributions. * Use My Home and '' '' to see the latest additions and changes. * Questions? There are multiple places to ask questions, usually the best are the Suggestions Board and Forums. You can also ask a set of administrators that you will find here: The Guild Knights. * All of the main information is in the left pane menu. * Be on the lookout for the latest updates on the Main Page. * Follow pages to your Watchlist to have your own list of favorite articles, users, images, videos, etc. * Need help? A plethora of knowledge is available in Category:Help. Wiki Contents Here is an outline of important pages on the wiki. General Contents * Category:Fan Fiction - submit your Fan Fiction here! * Category:Clans - find a clan to join, or create your own clan! * The Great Arena - Fanart and fanfic contests await in this page. * Polls Index - do you like polls? We have lots of them here! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ~Mckrongs Hola! Hey Democide. Already changed the Snowy Plaice to Ice Flow, just what do you need me to change the other ones names to? Also, to change any names of pages in the future, you should be able to click 'Rename' as one of the options with edit. ^.^ TigrexJeff AEST 11:56 AM Hey i just finished a massive drawing project and i wanted to ask your opinion on how to classify a certain monster... reply when you r ready for me to show it to you. It might be a pelagus, or brute wyv... im not sure. Cursed Teo Idea's Hey man, MHP here, and thanks for the positive comment you left behind. You reccommended an Undead Teo, which I shall try to do if I have the time. But then again, I also need idea's for it. Undead Luna had a Cursed Blade which revived it, so what should Teo have? Please leave any suggestions at my talk page, thanks! MonsterHunterPon 22:56, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the idea about in the chest, I'll use that, no doubt. But I dunno about a lance, what about a longsword, or a greatsword? A lance tip would be kind of.... blunt, I guess. But thanks for the suggestions! MonsterHunterPon 00:47, February 15, 2012 (UTC) I used a lance instead, because we already covered LS, GS, DS, and SnS, so yeah. We wouldn't want two. I'm done Teo's drawing, and i'll post it when I have time. (Schoolwork =.='') Which would be at around Friday in North America, or Thursday. Sorry, allow me to leave my signature. MonsterHunterPon 02:12, February 16, 2012 (UTC)'' hey demo i was thinking nature blight could a). randomly inflict a status effect or b). make your weapon lose attack or sharpness (like dragonblight except focuses on something other than affinity) ^^ corran18, keep forgetting to leave a sig nah i took care of that monster thing ty though Corran18 I want to create a monster, but don't know how. if you could create me a monster page, i would be greatly happified. Please?! Zeldas ganon 02:40, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Never mind. But do check my monster out. make sure it's fine. Guess what, this wiki is about to explode, with your leave, of course. i just got out my Monster Box, and i'm ready to post 'em. gimme the "Go" and i'll start. Zeldas ganon 01:38, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Help Dear Democide Please fix my Userpage. please. I am begging you. Zeldas ganon 03:45, March 26, 2012 (UTC) I will gladly help with some game things It's good Besides, happens to me too. Also, can I help with that 'game' your going to create? I would love to help with monster designs.... I would'nt make them like 'omaigawsh dey kill so mach' but I'd try to make them as if they would be just like a rathalos.... Without that first 'raped by my first los' part. :D LostBlackKatana 23:25, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Sure I'll help whenever I can. Might not get back to you very quickly though but if you need something just leave me a message. Sonoel 23:36, April 11, 2012 (UTC) FINALLY!!!!!! the Geshir is done!!!! its posted in the place i usually put my new drawings.... enjoy!! hey sorry, but i forgot what you said the will-o-wisp behemoth's name was... i finished the picture i just need the name finished the monster.. its posted the usual place Armor Request Hopefully I did the coloring right... The drawing is a bit slimmer then the actual picture, but hopefully it fits. Purple=Horns Blue=Scales Red=Mane Light blue/Dark blue mix=Wings and he's holding WyvernBlade'Silver' or Camellia. Sincerely, LostBlackKatana 02:03, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Qurupeco. Any new armor requests? The Qurupeco actually wasn't made by me. I think it was Wyvren S or something. I don't exactly remember, but it was from another person saying he wanted to make up this game called "Monster Hunter Dynasty" or something. Anyhow, I would happily draw more armors for you, since hunting alone is quite boring right now. LostBlackKatana 01:08, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Okay, this'll be sweet. A Carapaceon, A Pelagus, and a Flying Wyvern. >:D I'll probably be able to get them in 1-2 weeks, maybe. Probably shorter(?). Anyhow, I'm working on a 'Violent Kirin.' Hopefully that and the armors will turn out well.LostBlackKatana 05:45, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Ah, Sorry. I'm not able to do the armor for this week, you see. I have school work and I wasn't able to pay enough attention to it to get it done before working on the monsters. Hopefully next week or so. LostBlackKatana 22:27, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Able to get onto my sketchbook for a bit. Time to start the flying wyvern. It sounds good, I'll probably try to be creative with it :D Hey :D Hey dude, made a blog with a bit of a story intro. Hopefully will be doing a bit more around these parts aswell :) Would be great if you could check it out :) Cheers man Monster.hunter.owns.all 13:43, April 29, 2012 (UTC) :3 I made dis for you LostBlackKatana 02:34, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Late Hello, I apologize for not being able to draw it as I am currently unavailable and studying for exams. I still have Math, Social Studies, and Science exams to study for, so I might be late on this one. Hopefully I will get it before the end of June. Sincerely, LostBlackKatana 03:18, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Name Explanations Sorry if I made you seem like a bully or something but your comment on my monsters' names just upset me. I do care for Germans, it was not my intention to cause any offence with my monsters as I honestly didn't know that the words meant something bad in another language. So please allow me to explain the reasons why I chose these names: Shrilly - Derived from 'shrill' meaning high-pitched sound which links to the sac on its throat. Trilly - Derived from 'trill', means to sing or utter in rapid succession but it can also mean 'to flow in a thin stream' which links to its Water Stream attack. Brilly - Derived from 'brilliance' meaning great brightness. See, I used English words, I'm not trying to be ignorant I just didn't know. Once again, I am really, sincerely sorry for making you seem bad :( DuelingArtist777 21:59, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Problem I don't think the live chat is working properly on my end :/ The Monster Pics i made (Sort Of) Good day Demo i was wondering if (Possible) you can create some new weapons like SnS,HH,LS and DS (Cause there my Fave weapons) Also i made a Shadkrue that i told you about in MH Chat a few days ago but i dont want to post it cause i underestimated my ability to draw ( If you know what i mean) Anyways i hope more luck comes to you Good bye and this is your Friend Migui214 Migui214 01:53, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Two resons: to see reactions, and incase someone needs to say something to me. Also, congrats on becoming Admin. Glad I wasn't chosen, I suck at Administrating at my own Wiki. If only I was rollback. *Sigh* :Zeldas ganon (talk) 19:58, July 12, 2012 (UTC) !Feliz Cumpleanos! Ban You cant let that stingy Bitch push you around and making you go her wish She is not no admin here. I did nothing wrong and have no fuking idea what the hell is this devil thing. please Un-Ban me. Demo she controlles you. Hmm Demo Ban Him do it now because i dont like him, that is what she is like. I dont like her, she doesnt like me. You, Uka, and Bass are fine, joker is OK but just because she doesnt like me, doesnt mean that i should be punished. Good Day BillyBobJho (talk) 15:25, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Sweet muffins the spelling and grammer errors. USE PUNTUATION!!!!! Bass21 (talk) 15:36, October 10, 2012 (UTC) I dont write to provoke. i defend myself to fasle accusations. She accused me of something which i am not. I dont get why she gets pissed at me. I have done nothing wrong man. BillyBobJho (talk) 15:43, October 10, 2012 (UTC) When the fuck did i say she was a mod in the other wiki? I said she is not even a Mod here yet she pushes you around. I had no fucking idea she was a mod in the other wiki. BillyBobJho (talk) 15:51, October 10, 2012 (UTC) If that is so, I will take my ban then, but im still pissed. Two questions then: how long is it? Will i still be able to write my Challanges of a Monster Hunter (which i fucking really want to do man!) I talk to you with respect. i respect you, Bass, joker- a bit, Uka, and other i come across. Those who show instant hate (WolfQueen) i do not respect as they start hate on some guy they dont know. Man, now dude can you aswer my questions please? BillyBobJho (talk) 16:01, October 10, 2012 (UTC) What scatology man? im just talking to you. P.S. sorry if i somehow provoked other members BillyBobJho (talk) 16:03, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Sorry for the sewaring man, its a habit (all beit a bad one) BillyBobJho (talk) 16:14, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Demo, I know this sounds stupid, but how do I crate pages for my fanfic? BillyBobJho (talk) 16:24, October 10, 2012 (UTC) I said she isnt a mod here so she cant boss me around. I made no mention of her as a mod Bill Hey, Demo i've got some funny stuff for you :D Remember Billy's nonsense about UK being better than US well... he did it again: http://oi46.tinypic.com/25qbqe0.jpg and http://oi47.tinypic.com/2vb4cno.jpg (BTW i didn't mean anything to be better than anything.. that was just to see his response.) and bonus: http://pastebin.com/rdKKas4x (I know it's long but meh...) Comment Color?? o.O Originally I created it for you and Loss, but, I don't know how to close it, and I do wan't to be a part of it. How do I close it? Meet me at theory, and we will discuss the closure, and re-opening. Bill The Blackfoot (talk) 15:43, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Help Hi, it's Uka. I can't access the chat or edit but I don't get why. When I tried to leave you a message about not being able to enter the chat, this came up. (Hence why I'm logged out). You do not have permission to edit this page, for the following reason: Your IP address has been automatically blocked because it was used by another user, who was blocked by Democide. The reason given is this: Autoblocked because your IP address has been recently used by "MoonWolfKnight". The reason given for MoonWolfKnight's block is: "Abusing multiple accounts" Start of block: 15:50, 19 December 2012 Expiry of block: 15:50, 20 December 2012 Intended blockee: 74.120.190.101 You may contact Democide or one of the other administrators to discuss the block. Note that you may not use the "e-mail this user" feature unless you have a valid e-mail address registered in your user preferences and you have not been blocked from using it. Your current IP address is 74.120.190.101, and the block ID is #27. Please include all above details in any queries you make. Who the hell is MoonWolfKnight? And how can we have the same IP? --Uka Some Wikia problems, as it seems. Just wait a bit, it should be solved in time. Sorry for this. Democide (talk) 16:36, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Hi Demo it's Jhoe. Could i make slight changes to your area names? Not complete changes just adding some strong adjectives. Thank you-Jhoe. Joe333red (talk) 02:42, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Having trouble in chat when i press enter, It wont send a message, please help.Gojira57 (talk) 14:27, May 19, 2013 (UTC) I can only seem to send one message each time, im going to try to reset my computer, and see if that helps.Gojira57 (talk) 14:31, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Hey Democide! :D Just thought I'd leave a message for 2 reasons, firstly to say hi, secondly to make a request for your herbivores page, I know that you've probably gotten a lot of requests for monsters and other things, but if it isn't too much to ask.... Would you please consider adding a herbivore that resembles a mammoth/elephant, with a pin/grab involving the trunk of the monster? Oops, forgot to leave a signature on my previous message.. :/ Gokaiger98 (talk) 00:40, October 15, 2013 (UTC)Gokaiger98 MH3U Re-release You know, since this is a fanon wiki, is it OK if I make a page about an MH3U re-release with the forgotten monsters from MHP3rd? PCAwesomeness (talk) 00:01, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Never mind, Master Ceadeus 27 took care of it! PCAwesomeness (talk) 21:52, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Sand Lagiacrus version 2.0 Demosaido - senpai! Unfortunately, I am not able to make the underside of this wonderful creation of yours into a milky white colour. I was, however, able to darken the spikes into a darker, crimson red colour. All I could do on the underside bit is lighten it. The program I am currently using auto - blends the scales everytime I make it white, and I cannot turn it off because it is a "colour cluster". (Note: When I uploaded this image, I replaced the older version with it) Ukanlos Subspecies (talk) 09:20, April 17, 2014 (UTC)Ukanlos Subspecies Irrgaston I think you'll like how i re-did his picture... Joe333red (talk) 03:59, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Hi Demo.... It's me, Gojira57. As you may have noticed I renamed my Behemoth the Flamehemoth, so people won't confuse it with your class called the behemoths, so feel free to make a page for the class now if you like. Also, I have a question: Do you mind checking out my fan fiction Monster Hunter EX: A new era ?(link is on the name) It is still a W.I.P. and is in english, but Im sure you wont have a problem with that. That aside, I am working on my own class of monsters, although I have yet to make a name for them. Can you suggest any names that are cool? Heres what I can tell you about the class: *They are not are not elder dragons, nor are they wyverns. *Often serpentine in shape,often have functioning legs *They often live underground, although there are those that live in water and other areas. *They share similarities with elder dragons *they do have wings, although most species have vestigial ones I was thinking that the name for the class could be Wyrm Dragons, but what do you think? I need your opinion on this. Gojira57 (talk) 14:06, May 12, 2014 (UTC) Hello Demo, as it turns out, NotePad is really bad. To the point that its hard to work with and I would have to format it to work with normal programs. So I was wondering if there is a way to make a page private until I finished enough of it to be read. I wouldnt ask you this but... I suck at wiki stuff XD I am on fire (Good job you have eyes) 17:00, May 14, 2014 (UTC) Hey demo! I have something to ask of you. Can you check out these pages: *Fanfic:Monster Hunter Hurricurse- Introduction *Monster Hunter Hurricurse- Character Database *Monster Hunter EX: A new era Give me your thoughts on them, and leave comments and suggestions. And before I forget, Expect Wiki Silence from me tomorrow. You know why? Im going to see GODZILLA in the theatres! After I get out of the theaters, I will tell you guys how it was, and I will be back to buissness. See you later! Gojira57 (talk) 16:53, May 16, 2014 (UTC) Question? I hate to keep going around and asking the same question but do you know anybody willing to make a monster icon for me. Regardless of the answer thanks Nrex117 (talk) 02:19, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Thanks. Thanks for answering my question. Nrex117 (talk) 17:05, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Keep an eye on Spaz... Hi Demo. Just a few minutes ago Spaz said he wanted me do die on the fanon chat. I talked (More like yelled a lot) at him, and I also told him that I would be contacting you about this. Azo was also here for this so if you have any questions contact either me or Azo. I am on fire (Good job you have eyes) 23:06, July 26, 2014 (UTC) :I realize I'm not Democide, but I am an admin. Thanks for letting him and ergo the admin team xP) know about this. I'm going to talk to them about it. > Master < > Message Wall:Master Ceadeus 27 | User talk:Master Ceadeus 27 }}|Ceadeus < 23:46, July 26, 2014 (UTC) : And to that end, Spazing has been banned for a day. I wasn't there so I can't gauge the severity. Sorry. If you think the ban is wrong or anything, contact me. -- > Master < > Message Wall:Master Ceadeus 27 | User talk:Master Ceadeus 27 }}|Ceadeus < 23:50, July 26, 2014 (UTC) Marnotaris(Burst Species) Well, Democide I saw the Mantis Monster you made in the past and well it caught my eye. I kept to its original concept while also adding some new things to it., one of these things have to do with hunters hunting a pair of them. My only suggestion to the hunters is this, Don't let the female eat her mate! BannedLagiacrus (talk) 13:19, September 2, 2014 (UTC)BannedLagiacrus